<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teach You by zkdlee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509704">Teach You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdlee/pseuds/zkdlee'>zkdlee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdlee/pseuds/zkdlee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol, your best friend, always came over to your apartment after every one of his dates to discuss how they went. You pined after him from afar, always pained when he visited. Until one night, when you accidentally let your feelings slip.</p><p>WARNINGS: language, making out, ANGST in the beginning</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chanyeol/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teach You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your heart hurt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But this time, it couldn’t be fixed by talking to just anyone. It had to be Chanyeol. Unfortunately, he just so happened to be the cause of said heartache. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You knew the first place he would come was your apartment. You knew he would tell you how his date went, how pretty the girl was, how he could actually see himself going far with her. You knew that you would smile and laugh and conceal the fact that every word was like a punch in the gut. You knew he would ask you if you were okay, you would reply with “of course,” and you would say your goodbyes. You knew he would text you when he got home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You knew all this because that was what always happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The knock on your door sounded, as expected. With a heavy heart, you trudged to the entrance of your apartment and unlocked it. Instead of a beaming face, he looked upset. A frown settled over your features. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loey? Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I come in?” He ignored the question, his deep voice small. Chanyeol, standing at 6’2, was small. Something had happened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” you replied softly, stepping aside. He crossed the threshold and sat on your couch, his posture rigid. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You followed him and sat on the floor in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t say anything, choosing instead to ease his sherpa-lined leather jacket off his shoulders. His black sweater hugged his torso. You pouted up at him, flicking his jean-clad knee. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. Don’t just show up at my place and not talk. Something obviously happened. So... what was it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was quiet for a second, picking at his black pants. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are my ears too big?” He questioned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I—what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My ears. Are they too big?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, of course not Loey. You know I love your ears.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yeah... </span> <span class="s2">you</span> <span class="s1">. Not everyone else.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t need everyone else to love your ears. And if they don’t they’re fucking stupid. Your ears are just a small part of the whole package.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Small.” He snorted. “They’re not small.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate to break it to you, but you’re not exactly a small person. That’s not a bad thing, thought. Why? Why are you asking me this; why now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The girl I was on a date with, Cassie, she...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? What did that bitch say to you? I’ll fucking beat the shit out of her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe she’s right!” He exclaimed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” You retorted. “No, Chanyeol, she’s not. Wanna know how I know? Cause she just fucking met you. Me? I’ve known you for years. I’ve been in love with you for so much fucking longer than her. So don’t go saying—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you just say?” Chanyeol’s eyes were wide, pinned to your face. You gazed back at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Did I... oh. Oh fuck. Fuck, Chanyeol, I’m so... oh my god. I wasn’t supposed to say that.” Your breathing sped up. You weren’t supposed to let your feelings slip. You had ruined everything. Your eyes filled with tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Hey, you’re not allowed to cry!” He reached forward, thumbs brushing away the tears that were quickly falling. “Why are you so upset?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I fucked everything up, Loey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you didn’t,” he gave you a small smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know when she left my first instinct was to come here? To text you, to call you, to find some way to contact you. It wasn’t until tonight that it clicked with me. If I had really found someone... why was I coming here after every date?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cause I’m your friend?” You sniffed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I already had what I wanted. I was just too blind to see that. I don’t need any of those girls I went out with, (y/n). Tonight, Cassie made me feel like shit. She taunted me about my appearance and then told me my music wasn’t even a career... I’ve been wasting my fucking time! You’ve always supported me. Cared for me. Loved me. You’ve been more of a girlfriend than anyone I’ve ever dated. You didn’t fuck up, (y/n). I did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were stunned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What... what are you saying?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m saying that I’ve been blind. I’ve taken you for granted. And now that you’re here in front of me, there’s nothing more I’d rather do than kiss you until I run out of air.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You opened your mouth, but no sound came out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-Are you fucking with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know? Cause you feel bad for me? Because I’m so obviously unwanted by everyone that—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop! Stop that! Even before I knew I had feelings for you, that bothered me. (y/n), it’s like what you said to me. You’re the whole package. You’re beautiful and sweet and creative and talented and... fuck, can I kiss you? Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was serious. Your heart was practically beating out of your chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m... I’m scared,” you whispered truthfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve... uh... I’ve never kissed anyone before,” you mumbled, cheeks heating up. His expression didn’t change, much to your surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can teach you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But... but what if I’m bad? What if I just suck at kissing and you take back what you said and I’m left here like a fucking idiot—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not kidding, are you? You’re really worried that your first kiss will ruin feelings I’ve been subconsciously suppressing for years?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You curled into yourself, still on your knees in front of him. He leaned closer, using two fingers to lift your chin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me teach you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gazed into his eyes, so big and beautiful. His dark irises gleamed with admiration and desire. You swallowed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” you whispered. He offered you his hand, and you both stood up. His proximity had your stomach doing backflips. Was this really happening? He took your wrists and placed your hands on his chest. You took a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Close your eyes,” he commanded. His deep voice washed over you like a spell. You followed his instructions, waiting with bated breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put his hands on your neck, cupping your jaw. His thumb caressed your cheek, and you found yourself leaning into his touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” you replied nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise I’ll be gentle. If you’re uncomfortable, you can pull away, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled your face closer, and you felt his lips land plush against yours. His lips were soft and warm. He kissed you delicately, and separated not a moment after. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You opened your eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See? That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You shook your head no, a begrudging smile on your face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now that you’ve had your first kiss... do you want a real kiss?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You raised your eyebrows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A real kiss?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded firmly, not explaining. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time, you closed your eyes without him having to instruct you to do so. He leaned in and captured your lips in his. This time, he was more forceful, but you didn’t mind. He used his tongue to request access to your mouth, and you obliged. As soon as your lips parted, he began to explore your mouth, his teeth clashing lightly with yours. You kissed him back with as much force as you could, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down to you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, you’re good at this,” he spoke against your lips, moving his hands down to your waist, stopping right at your lower back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is your ass off limits?” He broke away to ask. You thought for a second, before shaking your head no. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned and pulled you back in, large hands cupping your ass. You moaned a little into the kiss as he squeezed your body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” you breathed on his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” he pulled away from you, panting. “We could’ve done this so much sooner. You could’ve been happier and I—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m happy now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beaming up at him, his lips swollen, the tips of his ears a soft pink, and his shining eyes filled with hope, you knew. He was your person. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>